rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Victoria de Moselle
''' '''Amelia Victoria de Moselle, known to most as Mia, is a character played by Cie. This page is a work-in-progress. Appearance Facial Amelia has a delicate, doll-like face framed by a contrasting curtain of thick black hair. Her eyes are hooded, the striking complexity of her hazel corneas masked by a heavy shroud of long ebony lashes. She has a dainty jaw and high, well-defined cheekbones. Her complexation is warm and spotless, save for a few cinnamon-like flecks dotting the bridge of her nose. Fierce brows, tho. Brow-game on fleek. Bodily Like her twin, Varrick, Amelia is tall, willowy and fine-boned. She has a natural hourglass shape, though her waist has been pulled in two inches by corset training. Her arms and legs are soft and demure, hinting at her prim lifestyle of lounging about the castle and enjoying the various luxaries of her lavish lifestyle. She is adorned in only the finest of vestments imported from the various reaches of Gielinor. Printed Kharidian silk, Eastern cotton, Northern furs... her sprawling appetite for fashion and fine couture is unrivaled. She particularly enjoys pastels and silky, form-fitting gowns. Personality Amelia is a conservative young woman with deliberate speech and grace. She is polite, elegant and a regular debutante to those worthy of her veneration. She can be quite sophisticated and charming, though stubborn to a fault. However, Amelia has a very self-centered and hedonistic nature which surfaces in her interactions with those closest to her; her siblings. If someone isn't constantly doting on her, she broods. If she isn't the center of adoring attention, she pouts and throws herself into a terrible fit of pique. Hopelessly vain and unshakably confident in herself, she thrives on flattery. She's the first to cry over spilled milk...'' just because she can.'' Abilities Amelia is a generally unskilled character. She has been taught to read and write, to sing and dance, to embroider and sew, to play chess and other games of logic, and to ride and hawk. She is a very pious woman. Despite her natural affinity for the arcane arts, Amelia does not use magic often, as she regards it as being "exceedingly unladylike". Social Skills Charisma Amelia can be convincingly charming when the situation calls for it. She makes friends very easily and is generally well-liked. Persuasion Amelia has a golden tongue. Her honey-laced lips always seem to find just the right words. Domestic Skills Etiquette Amelia is well-versed in the formal mannerisms of Asgarnian society. She knows how a lady of her repute ought to act around company and has no qualms about scolding her siblings for acting out of character. She feels that the proper place of a woman is not out in the field, but in a tidy kitchen with a ladle in one hand and a nursing babe in the other. Sewing Amelia was taught to sew by her mother, Zara. Although she still has much to learn, Amelia very much enjoys sewing small articles of clothing, such as socks and hats, for her younger sisters. For her fifteenth birthday, she was allowed to study at the Ardougnian Institute of Fashion for three weeks. Biography Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Asgarnia